


Scars

by Dustbunny3



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Kisses don't fix everything, but darned if Stephanie isn't willing to try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “scars” and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

Already nearly touching, eyes intent on the lines crisscrossing Cassandra’s skin, Stephanie asks, “Can I?”  
  
Cassandra opens her body after a moment’s hesitation, shivering at the first brush of skin on skin. Stephanie’s fingertips follow the trails of scars, the contact feather light and yet so very present.  
  
“When I was little,” Stephanie murmurs, looking into her eyes, “my mom would kiss the hurt away.”  
  
Cassandra considers saying, _That’s medically unsound_ , or, _I’m not little_. She considers lying, saying, _It doesn’t hurt_.  
  
Instead, Cass says, “That would take a lot of kisses.”  
  
Stephanie’s lips quirk, then set to the task.


End file.
